Too Many Choices Tear Us Apart
by briagabrielle
Summary: Post OotP! Draco's father bribed his way out of Azkaban demanding Draco focus. He doesn't really want to fight and he just wants to be loved by her. The one girl he's supposed to hate. Ch. 2 UP! RR! (Complete summar inside!)
1. A Changing Summer

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the songs that end up in this. Not Harry Potter and co. Nada. Zero. Zip. Zilch. I'm so pathetic. But this has potential to be a really good story. So continue on!

* * *

COMPLETE SUMMARY: Draco Malfoy loves Ginny Weasley and would give up anything to be with her, but things aren't that simple. Voldemort's back and Draco's father just got out of Azkaban, demanding that Draco focus on the Death Eaters, so that he can join immediately. He doesn't really want to fight against Ginny, but he has to despite his desperate pleas to get out of it and his confession to her. But to make matters worse for Draco, Ginny's infatuation with Harry Potter has finally turned into something more.

* * *

Draco Malfoy hated his life. And life made it quite apparent that it didn't like him very much, either.  
  
Ever since his father had bribed himself out of Azkaban, life at home was hell. He couldn't wait to start his sixth year at Hogwarts. He didn't plan on coming home for Christmas, either, although he would miss his mother.  
  
If his father prodded him to focus on his Death Eater training one more time, Draco would kill Lucius Malfoy with his bare hands, despite how unrealistic it was. Half of Draco didn't even want to become a Death Eater. He didn't want to end up in Azkaban, like his father, he didn't want to go through life not trusting people, because Death Eaters could never really trust anybody. He just wanted to live a normal life and be loved by her.  
  
Draco straightened at the thought of her and his steely blue eyes began scanning the tables for her. He finally found her. Ginny Weasley was laughing at something that Ron had said. Draco sighed hopelessly. It was driving him mad how his heart was pining after her.  
  
She wasn't drop dead gorgeous like everyone expected her to be, especially after Ron came back to Hogwarts, sixteen and no longer tall and lanky, but a man. Draco still found Ginny stunning, though. No matter what anyone else said. She had grown up, in his eyes, and was no longer the bratty little Weasel that she once was. She had filled out and grew taller, hitting five- foot-six, her shoulder-length red hair framed her beautiful face in soft layers, and her eyes. Her deep chocolate brown eyes. All of her emotions could be seen in her eyes. They were so deep, that when you looked in them, it was as though you were seeing down to her soul.  
  
Those beautiful, brown eyes that should have been his were currently resting on Harry Potter; her steady infatuation (though, she denied it all of last year) that he suddenly returned. Apparently, everything that they went through together and Harry visiting the Burrow occasionally, seeing as he pretty much had to stay at his Aunt and Uncle's due to Voldemort's return, the Boy-Who-Lived and the only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley fell in love. Or "deeply in like" as Draco decided to put it, in order to keep that spark of hope burning. Because as much as Draco hated Harry, luck was always on his side. His habit to get out of sticky situations involving Voldemort, expulsion, detention, even passing his O.W.L.s with decent marks, it was enough to make Draco sick.  
  
Almost as much as it was now, watching them hold hands and feed each other biscuits. Then again, it was enough to make anyone roll their eyes and push away their breakfast.  
  
Draco couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and was about to slip out of the door, when he rammed into someone. He looked down and saw Ginny stoop down to pick up her books. Draco's eyes widened before he ducked down and began helping her. "I'm so sorry Ginny! I didn't see you there."  
  
Ginny stopped and looked up at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Since when have you apologized to a Weasley? And, come to think of it, when did you start calling me by my first name?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Long story, but for a brief summary, my father's been pushing this Death Eater business on me, since he managed to get out of Azkaban and after seeing where he ended up. I dunno. I was maybe gonna try to—"  
  
"Start fresh?" Ginny finished for him as they stood up.  
  
Draco nodded. "Something like that."  
  
Ginny smiled. "That's good. Let's hope that this Draco Malfoy is more bearable and an overall, okay guy."  
  
Draco blushed slightly as their hands lightly brushed against each other when Draco handed Ginny her Arithmancy book. "Let's hope. Who knew a Malfoy and a Weasley could have such a civil conversation?"  
  
Ginny smiled a faint, little half smile. Draco thought of it as her trademark; a little, mysterious half smile that made you wonder what on Earth she was thinking. She looked him in the eyes (he was captivated once again by her eyes), still smiling. "Yeah, who knew? Well, see you Mal—Draco."  
  
Draco smiled. "Goodbye Ginny."  
  
His smile grew larger as Ginny left the Great Hall, shifting her books. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for them after all.

* * *

Ginny stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room, completely confused. Even if Draco Malfoy had decided to start fresh, why would he start talking to her? She would be lying, of course, if she said that she wasn't thrilled about this change in Draco.  
  
She had found Draco Malfoy very attractive that very first day. She was ten, tagging along to say goodbye to her brothers, and he was eleven, looking at the window with that bored expression that everyone had gotten used to. She thought that he was gorgeous. And then, the following year, he opened his mouth and they exchanged their first insults and just like that, his beauty was gone.  
  
Ginny shook her head. What was she thinking? So what if Draco was extremely attractive and changing his ways? He was still the Draco Malfoy who always insulted her family, who got into constant fights with her brother, who mocked her when she sent Harry his Valentine's Day card when she was eleven. . . Harry! How could she even consider Malfoy, when she was dating Harry Potter at last?  
  
Speaking of the devil, Harry had entered the common room and stood behind Ginny before slipping his arms around her waist. Ginny inhaled deeply at the mere touch of his hands. She melted like butter when he was even near her. An ache of pleasure rushed through her veins.  
  
He buried his face in her hair, before moving slightly and murmuring in her ear, "Hello, love. What was that with you and Malfoy?"  
  
She began tensing up again, and he sensed it, because he began to gently rub her shoulders. "Are you okay? Did he say or do something to you?"  
  
Ginny smiled faintly at Harry's concern. He still couldn't accept the fact that she could take care of herself. She sighed. "No, Draco didn't do anything."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. She turned around and looked up at him. She didn't smile, but her eyes were twinkling. "What's that look for?"  
  
He chuckled slightly and in a confused and uncomfortable way. "It's just . . .um. . .since when have you called Malfoy by his first name?"  
  
"Since he told me that he was starting fresh."  
  
Harry just looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "He said, that after seeing where his dad ended up, he realized that he didn't want the same to happen to him, so he's going to try and stop."  
  
Harry snorted. "And you believed him?"  
  
Ginny looked up into Harry's green eyes. "Yes. He looked serious and sounded sincere for once."  
  
"It's not so much Malfoy, because if you believe him, then my faith rests in you that you're right about him, but, do you really think that Lucius Malfoy would let his only son get away with that? More so, does Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny hesitated. That thought had never crossed her mind. Harry was absolutely right. It didn't matter how much Draco wanted to change, there was no way his father was letting the heir to the Malfoy name become soft and suddenly change his ideas.  
  
Harry gently squeezed Ginny's shoulders. "Are you okay? Why are you looking pensive all of a sudden?"  
  
Ginny snapped back to reality. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how great Draco would probably be."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Face it, you can't change history. It would be like Mercutio befriending Tybalt."  
  
Ginny looked in Harry's eyes. "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Harry nodded. "How did you . . ."  
  
"We just discussed him in Muggle Studies," Ginny explained, before Harry could even finish his question.  
  
"Speaking of classes, we had better get going," Harry said, while he checked his watch. It was Sirius' watch. Remus thought he deserved to have it. Harry's heart gave a lurch as he thought about Sirius.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Are you okay?"  
  
Harry nodded in return. "Sirius."  
  
"You really miss him, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded yet again and Ginny hugged him tight. "Don't worry, you'll get your revenge. However, in the meantime, let's get to class."  
  
Harry reluctantly let go of Ginny and she picked up her bag before she and Harry left the common room hand in hand.

* * *

Draco sighed faintly as he walked by a classroom. Ginny and Harry were outside of Ginny's Potions class and they were kissing goodbye. Because the few hours between breakfast and lunch would kill them without seeing each other.  
  
They had pulled apart by the time Draco walked by and Ginny looked at Draco and smiled a warm, friendly smile. "Hi Draco."  
  
Draco tore his eyes off of the ground and smiled at both her and Harry. "Hi Ginny. Harry."  
  
Harry nodded. "Draco."  
  
Draco smiled before resting his eyes back on the ground and continuing on his way to Astronomy. That was weird. Ginny hesitated. "That was odd. Draco's eyes never look down. He's usually too cocky and sure of himself."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Perhaps he was serious about turning over a new leaf."  
  
Although, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he knew why Draco was suddenly changing, and why Ginny was the first to know about it.

* * *

A/N: Like? Hate? I dun care. I promise it will get better. Please R/R! 


	2. Harry's Bitter Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the songs that end up in this. Not Harry Potter and co. Nada. Zero. Zip. Zilch. I'm so pathetic. But this has potential to be a really good story. So continue on!

* * *

COMPLETE SUMMARY: Draco Malfoy loves Ginny Weasley and would give up anything to be with her, but things aren't that simple. Voldemort's back and Draco's father just got out of Azkaban, demanding that Draco focus on the Death Eaters, so that he can join immediately. He doesn't really want to fight against Ginny, but he has to despite his desperate pleas to get out of it and his confession to her. But to make matters worse for Draco, Ginny's infatuation with Harry Potter has finally turned into something more.  
  
**NOTICE: EXTREME SPOILERS OF BOOK FIVE! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ** (who didn't?) **DO NOT PROCEDE**, unless you don't care.

* * *

Harry awoke suddenly, drenched in cold sweat and breathing heavily.  
  
He had seen him, yet again. His body curving in that gentle arch, the look of fear and surprise on his handsome face, before Sirius disappeared behind the veil.  
  
Harry wiped at the tears streaming down his face and stood up. He quietly went to his trunk, careful not to wake the other boys in his room and pulled out his father's invisibility cloak.  
  
He pulled the Marauder's Map out of the cloak and slipped out of the room. He surveyed and realized that most everyone was in his or her own dorms. Dumbledore was in his office, Filch was on the second floor, Peeves was by the Transfiguration classroom, and Malfoy was—_Malfoy_? What was Malfoy doing in the kitchens?  
  
Ah, it didn't matter, Harry knew where he was going and no one was there.  
  
He carefully walked up to the Astronomy tower and set the map and cloak down. He stared out the window at the crisp, clear late September night, studying the twinkling stars, smiling at the thought of Remus when his eyes fell upon the big, silvery orb that was the full moon.  
  
Harry slumped onto the ground and wished that he were flying on his Firebolt. The beautiful broomstick, Sirius had bought him when he was only thirteen and still thought that he was the enemy. Harry felt the tears fall down his cheeks again and sighed.  
  
He didn't want anybody to know that he still cried over Sirius. He didn't want anyone to worry. The only people who knew were Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Ron. He didn't want Ginny and Hermione to worry more than they already were. He hadn't even wanted Ron to find out, but he had overheard him sobbing one night and figured it out. Ron, being the good friend he was, however, swore to keep it quiet.  
  
"Why'd you leave me?" Harry asked, quietly, obviously hoping that Sirius was up there listening. "Why? If you had just killed that little bastard of a house-elf, none of this would have happened! If you weren't so self- confident, if I hadn't gone looking for you, maybe I'd be able to sleep through a whole bloody night! I mean, I'm not worth this. As long as Dumbledore's around, who really needs me?"  
  
"I've gone through more hell," Harry continued, his voice steadily raising. He made a mental note to keep it quiet, so that Filch, or worse, Peeves, heard. "In the past six years, then most grown men have gone through, their entire lives. I don't want to lose anybody else, Sirius. Why do I always have to be the hero, trying to keep everybody calm, when really, I'm dying inside and scared? I'm like a frightened little mouse on the inside. It's terrible."  
  
"How are my parents, by the way? Is my mother still just as lovely as she is in all of the pictures? Is my father still you're best friend? I hope you guys are all well. You know, Dumbledore had me afraid to continue dating Ginny. I'm already petrified to be with her, because it seems like every time I find someone else that I can get close to and love, Voldemort takes him or her away! It didn't help that Dumbledore said how much we looked like my mum and dad. I mean, maybe history's supposed to repeat itself. Maybe, if the prophecy is correct, I'm the one who will die. I just don't want to take Ginny with me. She deserves to live a nice long life. I don't deserve any of the lucky breaks I've had. I mean, it's not all been easy. At the risk of sounding like a spoiled brat, it seems like every time the pain lifts ever so slightly from one bad thing, another soddy one occurs. Is this going to be my never-ending cycle?"  
  
"Then, there's this Malfoy thing. He says that he's turning over a new leaf, and starting over, but who does that over one summer? I wish I new whether or not this is one big set up. Though, if he's serious about starting fresh, then I must admire him. I don't think he'll be able to get away with it, I mean, look at his father. He's the perfect example of a Death Eater, when he finds out his son decided to go pure of heart on him, he'll go mad. Also, I think Malfoy's fallen for Ginny, I mean, who wouldn't? But, if he has, then I have a feeling she's going to be in danger. I think Lucius Malfoy will think Ginny has made him stray from his path and then try to get rid of her to make his son focus on 'what's really important.'"  
  
"That wouldn't happen!" shouted a voice from the shadows.  
  
Harry whirled around and saw Draco, coming out, carrying a goblet and holding a pumpkin pasty. Harry panicked. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
"I could ask the same thing about you, Potter. But, since I don't care, I must say. I never knew."  
  
"Knew what?" Harry spat, angry that he had been overheard.  
  
Draco's hard face softened. "That you were in that much pain and went through that much tribulation."  
  
Harry was silent. Draco bit into his pumpkin pasty. "I'm not saying that you have to open up to me, I understand. If I were in your shoes, I'd do the same. But, I'll tell you this. It's not a big set up. I haven't fallen for Ginny, even if I had, I would make sure she would never be put in danger. And maybe history is supposed to repeat itself, but what happened to that annoying optimism you had that drove everyone mad? I was the pessimistic one."  
  
Harry was still silent and Draco shrugged and turned, beginning to walk away. "Oh, and I'm sorry about your loss of Sirius."  
  
"I'm just scared," Harry called out.  
  
Draco stopped walking, his back still to him. "Of what?"  
  
"I'm afraid that pretty soon I'll be joining Sirius and my parents."  
  
"Don't be, you'll bring yourself down and then you probably will end up with Sirius and your parents."  
  
Draco was almost at the door when Harry called out, yet again, "You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"  
  
_Why should you make promises to him?_ Draco thought. _He's with the girl of your dreams, what do you owe to him?_ "No. I won't."  
  
Harry smiled and slumped down on the ground as Draco left to go back to his dormitory.  
  
Harry lifted his head to the sky and smiled. "I love you Mum, Dad, and Sirius...and you, too, Remus, wherever you are, and Ginny."  
  
Harry smiled. And he and Draco thought about the same thing from two different locations.  
  
_Ginny._

* * *

A/N: Hmm, this version of the chapter was much better than the one I wrote in my notebook. Except, I dunno, I don't like how Harry and Draco just open up to each other just like that. And to answer the question: Harry didn't keep glancing at the map to see Draco coming, and he obviously didn't hear him either. Well, I'm off. I'm working on chapter three! IT'S MY LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL COME TUESDAY. We get out the day that Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (my favorite book, and then five, then four, then two, then one) hits theaters worldwide. Guess who's going to see it after we get out, guess who's then buying the soundtrack and the video game for PS2? If you guessed me, then YOU ARE CORRECT! Anyhoo. Later! R/R! 


End file.
